Lullaby Jackie
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: Night on a skiff can be tough. It can be hard to sleep with such horrible silence. As Jack, and Riddick, will soon find out. T for cursing and Riddick blasphemy


I don't own anything Riddick. 'Cept an obsession.

I hope you enjoy this. But beware. Once you begin reading, there is no turning back…BOOGA BOOGA!

It was dark. So dark, with the minor exception of various planets and stars passing by the windows of the small skiff.

The man in the pilot's chair sat in silence. His large hands gripped the edges of the chair. Those hands that looked so peaceful in sleep could rip out a man's throat if given a reason and opportunity. His chest heaved slowly as he inhaled and exhaled. He seemed the picture of quiet. The picture of ease. But what might masquerade as such was a murder machine.

Richard B. Riddick.

Behind Riddick a small shadow inched its way closer to him. The barely discernable shape of a young thirteen year old reached a trembling hand out and tapped Riddick on the shoulder. "Riddick." Jack hissed, increasing her tapping slightly when he didn't answer.

"Riddick?"

"Rid-dick."

"Riddick! Are you asleep!" She nearly shouted. In the back of the ship, Imam rolled over in his sleep.

With a groan, the shape that was Riddick slowly replied in a low rumbling voice. "Not anymore."

"Oh. Sorry." Jack murmured sheepishly. "Well?" Riddick whispered, his voice laced with impatience.

"I can't sleep." Jack said softly. "Close your eyes." Riddick said, making a motion of getting comfortable again. After a minute of silence, Jack muttered, "I already tried that."

No answer. "Riddick?" She tapped his still form again.

"Riddick! Wake up!" She snarled.

"No." He growled, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Riddick if you don't help me now, I'll never get to sleep." Jack moaned. At that, Riddick sat up and turned his face towards her, his eyes hidden behind his dark goggles. "Try counting sheep." He said seriously, then he began to turn over. "You know that dumbass trick doesn't work!" Jack said in response. Riddick groaned again.

"Then why don't you try some sleeping pills? Back of the cabin." He offered.

"You're trying to drug me?"

"Alright. Imagine what you're going to do when we get the New Mecca." He tried again. "No!." She replied firmly.

10 minutes later

_Fuck this_ Riddick thought. _I've told her every damn way I know to get to sleep. _"If you don't go to sleep in fifteen minutes, I'll give the fastest route I know how to get there. The only problem is that you might not wake up again." He threatened. After all, if a good threat won't do, what will?

"We both know that's an empty threat." Jack said. _Hell if it is_. He thought. But instead of saying that aloud, he said, "Then tell me how I can get you to sleep." It was his last resort. Normally he would never stoop this low. But a few minutes of humiliation were nothing in comparison with a thirteen year old yacking his ear off all night.

Instantly Jack brightened. "Well…nevermind, you wouldn't do it." "Just tell me what the fuck it is!" He commanded. "Okay. I want you to sing me a lullaby." She said.

"No fucking way." He said immediately. "But you said you would!" She cried, leaning over his chair. "Convicts don't sing lullabies." He stated matter-of-factly. He would have to deal with her yapping. There was no way he was stooping that low below the limbo stick. Jack glared at him. "Fine then. If you won't do it, then I'll sing myself to sleep."

With that, she plopped herself down beneath him, took a deep breath, and sang, "Oh, I wish I was an Oscar Meyer wiener, that is what I'd truly like to be. 'Cuz if I was an Oscar Meyer Wiener, everyone would be in love with me." Her off-tune screeching rang in Riddick's head, bouncing off every bald space. But he would not give in, oh no. He squeezed his eyes shut and sank lower into his chair.

Jack paused only for a second, then she began again. Louder, and, if possible, more off key. "Oh, I wish I was an Oscar Meyer Wiener, that is what I'd truly like to be. 'Cuz if I was an Oscar Meyer Wiener, everyone would be in love wi-" At that moment a large, muscular hand clamped itself firmly over her mouth. "Alright! Riddick roared. "I'll sing you a damn song! As long as you stop this god-awful ear-rape!" He breathed deeply and took his hand from her mouth. She smiled triumphantly and plopped herself down in the empty co-pilot's seat.

He looked over her expectant face with a mixture of hate and defeat. Then he let out a long sigh.

"Rock-aby Jackie, on the tree top…"

15 minutes later.

"And down will come Jackie, cradle and all." He finished for the 1 hundredth time. He held his breath and glanced over at her. To his relief, she was sound asleep. He sighed with relief and found himself a comfortable position to sleep in. He hoped to God no one would ever know about this happening. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of some god awful sound. It felt familiar, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then, with sick realization, he discerned the tune of a familiar lullaby…

He sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the sound. What he saw was Jack holding up a tape recorder to Imam. "See, I told you I could get him to do it. Now pay up, Holy man."

"**JACK!" **

Hee hee. I am a horrible person. Poor Riddick. Next she'll be having him make her waffles. Heh. Riddick in an apron…. This could very well be the reason he left her with Imam…

Anyhoo, please review. I hope you liked it.


End file.
